Candiani Dubbing Studios
Sevilla #618 Colonia: Portales Estado: México D.F. CP 03300 |servicios = Doblaje al Español Edición Mezcla Post-producción |sindicatos = ANDA SITATYR Independientes |relacionados = Audiomaster 3000 New Art Dub Candiani Taxqueña |pais_ubicacion = México |estado = Activo |sitio_web = candiani.tv |facebook = Candiani-Dubbing-Studios-1413632228856152 |twitter = CandianiMexico }} Aladdin.jpg|Aladdín, sus secuelas y su serie animada, uno de sus trabajos más conocidos. Kamen_Rider_Dragon_Knight.jpg|Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón, uno de sus trabajos Tokusatsu más conocidos Dragon Ball Super .jpg|Dragon Ball Super, otro de sus trabajos más conocidos. DBZK_TFC_Poster~2.jpg|Dragon Ball Z Kai y Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales, doblados en Candiani. Fosters-home-for-imaginary-300-032707.jpg|Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios, doblada en Candiani. Jimmyneutron.jpg|Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio (Temporadas 2-3), doblada en Candiani luego del cierre de Audio Futura. Pokemon Avanced Generation poster.png|Pokémon Advanced Generation, doblada en Candiani luego del cierre de Audio Futura. Pokemon Diamond and Pearl poster.png|Pokémon Diamond & Pearl, doblada en Candiani (Temps. 10-11). TurmaDaMonica.jpg|Mónica y su pandilla, doblada en Candiani (Redoblaje desde 2013). Rugrats_crecidos.jpg|Rugrats crecidos (Temporadas 2-5), doblada en Candiani luego del cierre de Audio Futura. Kappamikey.jpg|Kappa Mikey, doblada en Candiani. Lizzie_mcguire_tv_show.jpg|Lizzie McGuire, doblada en Candiani. BoyMeetsWorld.jpg|Aprendiendo a vivir, doblada en Candiani. JohnnyTest_001.jpg|Johnny Test, doblada en Candiani. HiHiPuffyAmiYumi.jpg|Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, doblada en Candiani. Juniperlee_full.jpg|La vida y obra de Juniper Lee, doblada en Candiani. My_gym_part_is_monkey.jpg|Mi compañero de clase es un mono, doblada en Candiani. Harvey_birdman_attorney.jpg|Harvey Birdman, abogado, doblada en Candiani. Sealab1.jpg|Laboratorio Submarino 2021, doblada en Candiani. Fillmore.JPG|Fillmore, doblada en Candiani. P186252 b v7 aa.jpg|Maggie, una mosca con onda, doblada en Candiani. MrMeaty.jpg|Mr. Meaty, doblada en Candiani. Preschool Daze.jpg|Rugrats en el jardín de niños, doblada en Candiani. Jimmytimmy.jpg|La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy, doblada en Candiani. Stranger Things logo.png|Stranger Things, doblada en Candiani. TWS4Poster.png|Teen Wolf, doblada en Candiani. Blake-holsey.jpg|Colegio del agujero negro, doblada en Candiani (Temps. 2-3). Code lyoko.jpg|Code Lyoko, doblada en Candiani. Espias.jpeg|Tres espías sin límite, doblada en Candiani (Temps. 1-4). Andy.jpg|Las locuras de Andy (Temporada 1), doblada en Candiani. Pet Alien.jpg|Mascotas extraterrestres, doblada en Candiani. Jakers.jpg|¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks, doblada en Candiani. Amigazazo.jpg|Amigazazo doblada en Candianni. Dino Dan.JPG|Dino Dan, doblada en Candianni. Aventuras-kratt-03.jpg|Aventuras con los Kratt, doblada en Candiani. Jelly Jamm.jpg|Jelly Jamm, doblada en Candiani. GaspardyLisa.jpeg|Gaspard y Lisa, doblada en Candiani. Curious George (TV Series).jpg|Jorge, el curioso, doblada en Candiani. Martha-ad.gif|Martha habla, doblada en Candiani (Temp. 4). Viva Pinata.jpg|Viva Piñata, doblada en Candiani. Stormhawks_poster.jpg|Storm Hawks, doblada en Candiani. Bratz logo.png|Bratz, doblada en Candiani. Pink-Panther-and-Pals-takes-over-Cartoon-Networks-Boomerang.jpg|La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa, doblada en Candiani. 4.jpg|Las aventuras de Tintín, redoblada en Candiani. Moo Mesa.jpg|Los vaqueros de Moo Mesa doblada en Candiani. El Santo contra los clones TV-436596075-large.jpg|Santo contra los clones doblada en Candiani. Ponchobalon.png|Poncho Balón doblada en Candiani. Los 5 Sentidos.png|Los 5 sentidos doblada en Candiani. Sitiodopicapauamarelo.jpg|El rancho del pájaro amarillo doblada en Candiani. Bondi Band.gif|Bondi Band doblada en Candiani. Charlieylola.jpg|Charlie y Lola doblada en Candiani. Lalaloopsy.jpg|Lalaloopsy doblada en Candiani. ROB EL ROBOT.jpg|Rob el robot doblada en Candiani. Super wings poster.jpg|Super Wings doblada en Candiani. 0ba44dd782a036918a2f4674ebeef20d93ca2e89r1-750-934v2 hq.jpg|Pucca (2018) doblada en Candiani. Peanuts2014.jpg|Snoopy y sus amigos doblada en Candiani. Una-serie-de-eventos-desafortunados.png|Una serie de eventos desafortunados doblada en Candiani. Norman Normal.jpg|Norman Normal doblada en Candiani. 20120427223534!Arturo.jpg|Arturo doblada en Candiani. TMNT-2003-Series.jpg|Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003) doblada en Candiani. Ffworld.png|Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo doblada en Candiani. thumb| logo 1 thumb| logo 2 thumb|Candiani Dubbing Studios en Sevilla #618 thumb|Vista exterior, desde Google Street View thumb|Ingreso thumb|Patio, actualmente se encuentra una fuente thumb|Tarjeta de entrada a Estudios Candiani Candiani Dubbing Studios (también conocida como "Estudios Candiani", "TVM Candiani", "Audio Futura", "Audiomaster Candiani", "Servicios de Televisión Mexicana" ó "Candiani Sevilla"'Pagina 482 ya que está ubicada en la calle del mismo nombre) es una compañía mexicana de doblaje en español y traducción de voces para cine y televisión con más de 25 años de experiencia. Historia Fundada entre finales de los años 80 y principios de los años 90. Propiedad del reconocido empresario y productor cinematográfico Enrique Candiani (presidente y dueño). Las salas de grabación e instalaciones se encuentran ubicadas en Sevilla #618, en la Colonia Portales y en la calle de Oruga ('Futura, entre 2005 y 2008), al sur de la Ciudad de México además de tener contrato con (ANDA y SITATYR). También es el estudio que compró a Grupo Televisa, la enorme empresa "Audiomaster 3000"Estudios Candiani, se quedó con Audiomaster de Televisa - nota de TV MAS Magazine (mayo de 2004) en 2003. Entre sus trabajos y proyectos muy conocidos destacan: películas, series de televisión, documentales, dibujos animados y telenovelas brasileñas, entre otros. Actualmente, la empresa es manejada y dirigida por las señoras Leticia, Mariana y Regina Tohen Candiani. Durante los años 1992 y 1996 el gerente de producción y director artístico fue Eduardo Giaccardi. Al término de sus trabajos dice: "Doblaje por Candiani Dubbing Studios", esto es una locución en off grabada y hablada por el actor y locutor Idzi Dutkiewicz. Servicios *Doblaje al Español *Producción musical, composición y grabación de jingles. *Internacional M&E, creación de pistas y creación de ambientes. *Traducción/adaptación. *Subtítulos. *Realización de copias. *Respaldo del material doblado. Plantel actoral 'Actores' 'Actrices' Lista de trabajos Series animadas Cartoon Network *Santo contra los clones *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee *Mi compañero de clase es un mono *Movimiento Cartoon *Ciudad Cartoon Network *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (promos) *Toonface (promos) *Cumpleaños Cartoon Network (promos) *La naranja molesta (promos) *Hora de aventura (promos) *Un show más (promos) *El increible Mundo de Gumball (promos) *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción (promos) Nickelodeon *Kappa Mikey *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio (temporadas 2 y 3) *Rugrats crecidos - All Grown Up! '' (temporadas 2-5) *Rugrats en el jardín de niños '''Disney Television *Aladdín *Fillmore *Maggie, una mosca con onda Discovery Kids *Amigazazo *¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Bananas en pijamas *Charlie y Lola *Dino Dan *Doki *Insectibles *Jelly Jamm *Peppa (redoblaje) *Martha habla(temporadas 4 y 6) *Gaspard y Lisa *Lalaloopsy *Pucca (2018) *Rob el robot *Super Wings Adult Swim *Harvey Birdman, abogado *Laboratorio Submarino 2021 'Netflix' *El príncipe Dragón *Love, Death & Robots 'Warner Bros.' *Johnny Test *Huevos verdes con jamón Productores independientes *Aventuras con los Kratts *Bondi Band (Disney XD) *Bratz *Bruno, el espía - ('''''Bruno the Kid) *Caillou - (últimas temporadas) *Ciudad de pollos *Code Lyoko *El Chavo, la serie animada (Episodio Piloto) *El Hombre Araña sin límites *El rancho del pájaro amarillo *El show de la Pantera Rosa (redoblaje) *Groove High *He-Man y los amos del universo (2002) *Jorge, el curioso *¡Kazoops! *La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa *Las aventuras de Tintín (redoblaje) *Los 5 sentidos *Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo *Las locuras de Andy (temporada 1) *Los vaqueros de Moo Mesa *Mascotas extraterrestres *Mónica y su pandilla (redoblaje) *Mortal Kombat *Norman Normal *Peludos y espeluznantes *Poochini *Poncho Balón *Sarah y Pato *Snoopy y sus Amigos *Storm Hawks *Tortugas Ninja (2003) (4Kids Entertainment) *Tres espías sin límite - Totally Spies! (Fox Kids/Jetix) *Viva Piñata (4Kids Entertainment) Anime Toei Company, Ltd. / Toei Animation Inc. *Dragon Ball Super *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dragon Ball Z (retakes diálogos de Garlick Jr.) *One Piece (4Kids) *Pretty Cure *Las aventuras de Fly *Shinzo *Toriko Netflix *Aggretsuko *SWORDGAI *Pilotos de Dragón: Hisone & Masotan *Back Street Girls: Gokudolls *Renewal of Evangelion *7SEEDS *Cannon Busters Televix Entertainment *Pokémon Advanced Generation (6.ª temporada, resto; 7.ª-9.ª temporada) *Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (10.ª-11.ª temporada) *Crónicas Pokémon *Inuyasha (episodios 105 - 132, 135 - 146, 149 - 160) Otros proyectos *Miki, la luchadora de ramen *YAT (doblaje original) 'Series de televisión' '20th Century Fox' *Hell's Kitchen *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 *Suerte con Esperanza *Homeland *Breakout Kings *Mejor sin Ted *Terra Nova *Papá: Se busca 'ABC Studios' *Aprendiendo a vivir *Alias (inicio) *How to Get Away with Murder (versión Sony) (temps. 1-4) *Agente Carter (versión Sony) *Black-ish (temps. 1-4) 'Amazon Prime Video' *Annedroids *Una pizca de magia 'CBS Television Studios' *CSI: En la escena del crimen (temps. 4-15) *CSI: Miami (temps. 2-10) *CSI: Nueva York *Survivor *CSI: Cyber 'Discovery Communications' *Justicia Final *Espacio Extra en Casa *La Búsqueda del Diseñador Estrella *Dino Dan *Autos alucinantes con Brian Johnson *4 esposas, un marido *Caja de sorpresas *Restaurantes extraños *Sr. Homicidios *Amores fatales 'MGM Television' *Tan muertos como yo *Las espías *Teen Wolf *Stargate Atlantis 'Netflix' *Stranger Things *Crazyhead *Lady Dynamite *Haters Back Off *Una serie de eventos desafortunados *Peaky Blinders *Godless *The End of the F***ing World *O mecanismo *Alexa & Katie *Sick Note: Baja por enfermedad *Plan corazón *Arrested Development: Consecuencias fatales *Arrested Development (temp. 5) *The OA (temp. 2) *Muertos para mí *Historias de San Francisco *Así nos ven *Criminal: Reino Unido *Mortal *Locke & Key *Holo, mi amor 'Nickelodeon' *Mr. Meaty *La casa de Anubis 'Sony Pictures Television' *Todo el mundo quiere a Raymond *Un sueño en Hollywood 'NBC/Universal Television' *Jungla de tacones *Asuntos secretos *Parenthood *Royal Pains *La Mujer Biónica *Héroes *Heroes Reborn 'Otros proyectos' *Las aventuras secretas de Julio Verne *Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón *Colegio del agujero negro *Furia al volante - Bullrun *Los socios de la ley *Sin secretos *Lizzie McGuire (Disney Channel) *Baskets *Guerra de cuchillos *Humans *Máximo riesgo (Paramount) 'Documentales' *Trabajos sucios *Curiosidad *Grandes misterios del universo con Morgan Freeman *Obesa a los 15 *Oro bajo cero *Megafiestas Infantiles *Eres lo que comes *Oro salvaje Producciones brasileñas *Esas mujeres (2005) *Prueba de amor (2005-2006) *Marcas del destino (2006) *Hola, ¿qué tal? (2006-2007) *Salvaje (2006-2007) *Vidas opuestas (2006-2007) *Luz del sol (2007) *Caminos del corazón (2007-2008) *Amor e intrigas (2007-2008) *Llamas de la vida (2008-2009) *Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón (2008-2009) *Simplemente amor (2009) *Poder paralelo (2009-2010) *Bela, la fea (2009-2010) *Río de intrigas (2010-2011) *Rebelde Rio! (2011-2012) *Vidas en juego (2011-2012) *Máscaras (2012) *Los tramposos (2012-2013) *Doña Xepa (2013) *Pecados (2013-2014) *Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos (2015-2016) *El rico y Lázaro (2017) *Apocalipsis (2017-2018) *La ley y el crimen (2009) *Reina Ester, la salvadora (2010) *Sansón y Dalila (2011) *Rey David (2012) *Fuera de control (2012) *José de Egipto (2014) *Poder obscuro (2014) *Los milagros de Jesús (2014-2015) Miniseries *D.C.: La Biblia continúa *La Biblia *El misterio de Salem's Lot (?) Películas New Line Cinema *A él no le gustas tanto *A Prairie Home Companion *Adicta al sexo *Al caer la noche *Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio *Austin Powers: el espía seductor *Ayer y hoy *Blade 2 *Blade Trinity *Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer *Celular *Código de familia *Construyendo la vida *Destino final 2 *Destino final 3 *Detective por error *Diario de una pasión *Dinero fácil *Domino *Dos tontos en fuga *Dumb and Dumberer *El efecto mariposa *El hijo de La Máscara *El hijo del diablo *El largo beso del adiós *El nuevo mundo *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres *El sospechoso *Elf, el duende *Entre la vida y la muerte *Escape imposible *Freddy vs. Jason *Hairspray: Sueltate el pelo *Hijos de la mafia *In the Mouth of Madness *Jason X *John Q: Situación extrema *Juicio y error *La brújula dorada *La célula *La chica del verano *La isla del Dr. Moreau *La prueba del crimen *Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt *Las leyes de atracción *La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven *Los come gusanos *Magnolia *Mi nombre es Sam - Yo soy Sam *Mimzy: Una aventura mágica *Mr. Woodcock *Monster-in-Law *Mortal Kombat *Mortal Kombat: Annihilation *Número 23: La revelación *Perdidos en el espacio *Ritmo y seducción *Run Fatboy Run *Salvando al señor Búho *Semi-Pro *Shoot 'Em Up *Seven (doblaje original y redoblaje) *Solo amigos *Spawn *Terror a bordo *Un hombre diferente *Un muchacho llamado North *Una pareja explosiva - Rush Hour *Una pareja explosiva 2 *Una pareja explosiva 3 *Una historia violenta *Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) *Wedding Crashers Warner Bros. *A Scanner Darkly *Alexander *Amigas inseparables *Asesinos *Batman eternamente *Cálculo mortal *Círculo vicioso *Constantine *Diamante de sangre *Disfrutando mi libertad *El resplandor *El último samurái *Firewall *Full Metal Jacket *Gatúbela *Intriga en Berlín *Lolita (1962) - Redoblaje *La esfera *La naranja mecánica *La nueva gran estafa *Las aventuras de Pluto Nash *Letra y música *Los infiltrados *Los vengadores *Un vecino más peligroso *Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa *Robando vidas *Se busca pareja *Selena (redoblaje) *Sobreviviendo a Picasso *Starsky y Hutch *Tierra fría *Troya *Un instante en Nueva York Paramount *Adultos jóvenes *Aires de esperanza *Alucinante *Ashby *Captive *Chicas pesadas 2 *Con locura *El apostador *El gurú del amor *El hijo de Rambow *El lobo de Wall Street *El Padrino (redoblaje) *El Padrino II (redoblaje) *El vuelo *Everybody Wants Some!! *Footloose: Todos a bailar *Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema *Hannibal, el origen del mal *Hot Tub Time Machine 2 *La duquesa *La gran apuesta *Pasión y baile 2 *Reporteras en guerra *Ritmos del barrio *Sahara *Sin lugar para los débiles *Stardust: El misterio de la estrella *Tan distinto como yo *The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard *Tirador *Top Five *Un despertar glorioso *Un guardaespaldas escolar *Viernes 13 (2009) Metro Goldwyn-Mayer *Agente Cody Banks *Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres *Carrie (2002) *Charlie Bartlett *Besos de sangre *De-Lovely - Vida y amores de Cole Porter *Especies III *Especies IV: El despertar *Fotografía esto *Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo *Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code *La leyenda de Johnny Lingo *Material Girls *Mr. Brooks *Nicholas Nickleby *Pecado original *Pijamada *Salón de belleza *Soul Plane *Superhéroes: La película *Tómalo con calma DreamWorks *Como si fuera cierto *Desde mi cielo *Las ruinas *Ni en tus sueños *Norbit *Paranoia *Persiguiendo un sueño *Te amo, brother *Vuelo nocturno Summit Entertainment *Cartas a Julieta *El escritor fantasma *High School Rock *Locuras en el bosque *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) *Presagio *Rápido y fogoso *Recuérdame *Rendirse jamás 20th Century Fox *Bandidas *¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto *Código: Flecha Rota *Dr. Dolittle 4: Perro Presidencial *¡Loca academia de pilotos!: Parte dos *Las Tortugas Ninja III (redoblaje) *Los Beverly Ricos *Máxima velocidad *Mentiras verdaderas *Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York *Milagro en la calle 34 *Papá por siempre *Sol naciente *Un paseo por las nubes Touchstone Pictures *¿Qué tal Bob? *Cocktail (redoblaje) *Como caído del cielo *Dick Tracy *El discípulo *Fenómeno *La sociedad de los poetas muertos (Doblaje original) *Un talento especial Walt Disney Pictures *Guardianes del orden *La cadete Kelly *La torre del terror *Los campeones (película) *Los tres mosqueteros (1993) *Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro *Milagro en el carril 2 *Querida, encogí a los niños *Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo *Un viernes de miedo *Voluntad de hierro *Tex *Cheetah: Una aventura en la selva Lionsgate *3:10 a Yuma *Bratz: La película *Conan, el bárbaro *The Midnight Meat Train *Un desastre de película *Crimen sin perdón *Wild Card *Travesura del amor *Mientras somos jóvenes Gussi Cinema * Quisiera ser millonario (2008) * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2009) * Los tres mosqueteros (2011) * Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2011) * Espejito, espejito (2012) * Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) * El violinista del diablo (2013) * Autómata (2014) * Beyond the Lights (2014) * No confíes en nadie (2014) * El regalo (2015) * Un hombre irracional (2015) * Ya te extraño (2015) Diamond Films *Antes de la medianoche (2013) *Trascender (2014) *El hombre más buscado (2014) *Primicia mortal (2014) *El código enigma (2014) *Siempre Alice (2014) *Elsa y Fred (2014) *La dama de oro (2015) *Inmortal (2015) *Super rápidos y mega Furiosos (2015) *El secreto de Adaline (2015) *La designada ultra fea (2015) *Música, amigos y fiesta (2015) *Secretos de una obsesión (2015) *Macbeth (2015) *Revancha (2015) *Los 8 más odiados (2015) *En la mente del asesino (2015) *Hardcore: Misión extrema (2015) *El hombre que conocía el infinito (2015) *Pasión por las letras (2016) *Manos de piedra (2016) *Un camino a casa (2016) *Luz de luna (2016) *Jackie (2016) *El fin del sueño americano (2016) *Hambre de poder (2016) *La promesa (2016) *El sacrificio del ciervo sagrado (2017) *Tully (2018) Focus Features *Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) *Último día en Marte (2013) *La teoría del todo (2014) *Mapa a las estrellas (2014) *La vida misma (2014) *El triunfo del espíritu (2016) *Animales nocturnos (2016) Universal *Beethoven *Beethoven 2 *El séptimo hijo *Feliz día de tu muerte *Feliz día de tu muerte 2 *Flipper (redoblaje) *Halloween *¡Huye! *La nana mágica *La razón de estar contigo *La razón de estar contigo: Un nuevo viaje *Mi gran boda griega 2 *Millie, una chica moderna (1967) (Redoblaje) *Verdad o reto *Problem Child 3 Netflix * 6 días * Cargo * Pequeño demonio * Puertas abiertas * Castillo de arena * Sueño lúcido * Navidad en El Camino * Step Sisters * Cuando nos conocimos * Aniquilación * Dude: Así es la vida * El titán * Código abierto * Ibiza * De tal padre * El paquete (2018) * La sociedad literaria y del pastel de cáscara de papa de Guernsey * A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré * Intercambio de princesas * La vida es un rodeo * Juanita * Mowgli: Relatos del libro de la selva * Bird Box: A ciegas * Emboscada final * La cita perfecta * The Dirt * Someone Great: Alguien extraordinario * Bailemos * Eli (2019) * La música del terremoto * Noches blancas (2019) * El caballero de la Navidad * Los dos papas 'The Weinstein Company' *El caballero de copas *El ex *The Hunting Party *Vicky Cristina Barcelona 'Corazón Films' * El dador de recuerdos (Versión Cine) * Enemigo invisible Miramax * Atando cabos * A Hard Day's Night (redoblaje) 'Otros proyectos' *8 mujeres *Acuérdate de mí *Ahora sí es amor *Alpha Dog *Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story *Amores asesinos *Aprendiz de caballero *Asalto a la mafia *Asesinato en la escuela (doblaje mexicano) *Bajo amenaza *Caída libre (Hollywood Pictures/'PolyGram'/'Buena Vista') *Carrera contra el tiempo *Ceux qui restent *Condenados *Culpable *Crash: Vidas cruzadas - Alto impacto *Crimen imperdonable *Entre la vida y la muerte *Danny Collins *Down in the Valley *Dulzura americana *Duro de matar: La venganza (20th Century Fox/Buenavista) *Dylan Dog: Dead of Night *El cielo se equivocó (redoblaje) (Columbia TriStar) *El código Da Vinci (Columbia/Sony) *El día de los muertos *El elefante blanco *El ilusionista *El mundo mágico de Magorium *El pequeño Nicolás *El rescate (Segunda versión) *El secreto de la última luna *El último exorcismo, parte II (3ra. versión) *El violín rojo *Encarcelados (segunda versión) *Furia cubana *Gente de bien *Hijo del crimen *Hotel Rwanda *Identidad extrema *Inframundo *Insomnia *Irreversible *Juno *Junior MasterChef Estados Unidos *Kickboxer 1: Contacto sangriento (redoblaje/'Cannon Films') *La caída *La conquista del honor (Dreamworks/Warner Bros.) *La fabrica de sueños *La isla (Dreamworks/Warner Bros.) *La isla de Nim (Walden Media/Universal) *La leyenda de Chen Zen *La sangre que nos une *La mano que mece la cuna (Hollywood Pictures) *La monja *La piel del deseo (?) (Miramax) *La provocación *Libres ¡al fin! *Lo que de verdad importa *Los lavaplatos *Malas compañías *Marcado por la muerte *Medicine Man (Cinergi Pictures Entertainment/'Hollywood Pictures') *Mejor otro día (Magnolia Pictures/BBC Films) *Mente indomable (Miramax) *Mi adorable delincuente *Mi debilidad *Mis últimos días: las invasiones bárbaras *Money for Nothing *Monster: Asesina en serie *Ninfomanía: Parte 1 *Ninfomanía: Parte 2 *Casarse está en griego *Penelope (Summit/The Weinstein Company) *Persiguiendo a Abbott *Premoniciones (MGM/Sony) *Retiro matrimonial (PureFlix Entertainment) *Recuerdos secretos *Río perdido (segunda versión) *Rise: Cazadora de sangre *Sangre fría *Secreto en la montaña *Sing Street: Reviviendo los 80 *Sobrenatural (MGM/The Weinstein Company) *Sólo una noche *Soñadoras (Dreamworks/Paramount) *Sr. Pig (Netflix/Videocine) *St Trinian's *Straight A's *Súper Volcán *Super Mario Bros. (Cinergi Productions/Hollywood Pictures) *The Cloverfield Paradox (Netflix/Paramount) *The Men Who Stare at Goats *The Young Victoria *Traición de sangre *Traidor *Todo para ellos *Un plan brillante *Una chica fuera de serie *Una mamá para Navidad *Whip It *Distrito 13 'Películas animadas' 'Gussi Cinema' *Animales al ataque *Buza Caperuza 2 *Dinosaurios *Dos pavos en apuros *Justin, el caballero valiente (trailer) *Un monstruo en París *Vamos a la luna 'Walt Disney Pictures' *Aladdín *Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar *Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones 'Lionsgate' *Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido *Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones *Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa *Colorín Colorado, este cuento no ha acabado Videocine * El gato con botas * Donkey Xote * La leyenda de la Llorona Corazón Films * El principito (2015) * Bailarina Paramount * Anomalisa Nickelodeon * Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y ¡Kaboom! * La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy 'Universal' *Jorge, el curioso *Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo 'Netflix' *Robot 7723 *Perdí mi cuerpo 'Otros proyectos' *Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas (MGA Entertainment) *¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia (Videocine/Quality Films/The Weinstein Company) *Winx Club: El misterio del abismo *El grillo feliz *Los Pitufos y la Flauta Mágica *Mullewapp *Renacimiento (Buena Vista/Miramax) *Zarafa *Las 12 pruebas de Astérix (redoblaje) *Volando a África (trailer) *Invasor Zim y el poder del Florpus (Nickelodeon/Netflix) 'Películas de anime' *Cuentos de Terramar *Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio *Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos *El increíble castillo vagabundo *El regreso del gato *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Ellis, la diosa de la guerra *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (doblaje original) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer *Millennium Actress *Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz *Pokémon: Lucario y el Misterio de Mew *Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar *Pokémon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai *Pokémon: Mente Maestra, especial del Décimo Aniversario *One Piece Gold *Evangelion: Death & Rebirth *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion 'Mezcla' *El séptimo hijo Traductores y Adaptadores *Adrián Fogarty *Adrián Solca *Alejandra Medina *Alejandro Nogueras *Ana Blanco *Andrés Magos *Angelica Cervantes *Angélica Martínez *Arturo Martínez Ortiz *Axel Contreras *Brenda Nava (hasta septiembre de 2018) *Catherine González *César Alarcón *César Montelongo *Cristina Camargo *Cynthia Eslava Sarli *Dai Hayase *Dalina Valdés *Francisco Rubiales *Guillermo Rubio *Gustavo "Gus" Rodríguez *Homero Villarreal *Hugo Navarrete *Irwin Daayán *Jesús Vallejo *Jerónimo Amuchastegui *José Eduardo Durán García *Juan Carlos Cortés *Katya Ojeda * Mauricio Pérez Villanueva *Moisés Palacios *María del Carmen López *Nicolás Salvo Acuña *Paloma Ruiz *Pedro Núñez *Rebeca Velázquez *Regina Barajas *Renato López Encargados de traducción *Elke Trejo (febrero de 2008 - abril de 2018) *Luis Walter Reyes (abril de 2018-) Intérpretes *Analy (hasta 1996) *Armando Gama *David Bueno *Christine Byrd (hasta 2016) *Gerry Celada *Héctor Ireta De Alba *Idzi Dutkiewicz *Israel Magaña (hasta 2015) *Lorena Sarti *Mariana Bojorges *Mario Cuevas *Mario Heras *Raul Brindis *Raúl Carballeda (hasta 1996) *Romina Marroquín Payró *Walterio Pesqueira *Josafat Espinosa *Hugo Robles *Iván Oropeza *Angel Luna *Alan Garcia Directores *Adrián Fogarty (hasta 1999) *Alan Prieto (hasta 2010) *Alejandro Mayén *Alfonso Obregón *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto (hasta 2008) *América Torres (hasta 2019) *Ana Teresa Ávila *Andrés García *Anette Ugalde *Antonio Gálvez (hasta 2014) *Arturo Castañeda *Arturo Mercado (hasta 2014) *Bardo Miranda *Benjamín Rivera (hasta 2015) *Berenice Vega *Carlos del Campo *Carlos Magaña (hasta 1998) *Carlos Segundo *Cecilia Airol *César Árias *Circe Luna *Cristina Camargo (hasta 2007) *Diana Santos (hasta 2007) *Doris Vargas *Dulce Guerrero *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Giaccardi *Elena Ramírez *Enrique Cervantes *Ferso Velázquez *Francisco Zambrano *Gabriel Gama (hasta 2007) *Gabriel Ortiz *Gerardo García *Gerardo Vásquez (hasta 2013) *Germán Fabregat (hasta 2015) *Gonzalo Curiel *Héctor Ireta de Alba (desde 2018) *Héctor Moreno *Herman López *Hugo Núñez *Humberto Solórzano *Humberto Vélez *Igor Cruz *Irwin Daayán *Israel Magaña (hasta 2015) *Jaime Vega *Jessica Ortiz *Jorge Roig *Jorge Santos *José Antonio Macías *José Carlos Moreno (hasta 2002) *José Gilberto Vilchis *José Luis Orozco *Juan Alfonso Carralero (hasta 2014) *Karla Vega *Liliana Barba *Liza Willert (hasta 2009) *Love Santini *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Luis Alfonso Padilla (hasta 2012) *María Fernanda Morales *Maru Guzmán *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Miguel Ángel Sanromán *Moisés Palacios *Monserrat Mendoza *Noé Velázquez (hasta 2010) *Patricia Acevedo *Raúl Anaya *Rebeca Patiño (hasta 1994) *René García *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Carrillo *Roberto Molina *Rocío Prado (hasta 2012) *Rodrigo Carralero *Rossy Aguirre *Rubén Moya *Rubén Trujillo (hasta 2015) *Sebastián Rosas *Sergio Castillo *Vicky Burgoa (hasta 2016) *Víctor Hugo Aguilar (hasta 2015) Clientes *21st Century Fox **20th Century Fox (hasta 2008) **20th Century Fox Television *The Weinstein Company (hasta 2018) *Summit Entertainment (hasta 2010) *Discovery Networks *Toei Animation Inc. *NBCUniversal **Universal Pictures **Focus Features **Universal Television *BTI Studios *DreamWorks (hasta 2008) *WarnerMedia **Warner Bros. (hasta 2009) **WarnerMedia Entertainment (hasta 2009; sólo promos desde 2010) *Alliance Atlantis (hasta 2007) *Ledafilms S.A. *Rede Record *Voice & Script International (VSI) *Cinephase *Buena Vista (hasta 2006) **Disney Character Voices International (hasta 2006) **Disney Television Animation (hasta 2006) **ABC Studios *MGM *ViacomCBS **Paramount Pictures **CBS Entertainment Group **ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks (hasta 2008) *Corazón Films (hasta 2016) *Televisa *Televix (hasta 2009) *Diamond Films *Deluxe *Netflix *Amazon Prime Video *Double Sound *Dubbing & Mix *Unidub *Tempo Filmes *ZOO Digital Véase también *Audiomaster 3000 Referencias *Libro "El Doblaje de Voz" de Salvador Nájar Enlaces externos *Libro "El Doblaje de Voz" de Salvador Nájar (paginas 482 - 484 en linea) *Candiani Dubbing Studios Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 1990s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2000s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2010s Categoría:Empresas de doblaje activas en los 2020s